transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Rust (Episode)
In an attempt to destroy the Autobots, the Decepticons travel into Deep Space, and end up bringing back a scourge that plagued Cybertron during the War for Cybertron. Plot Antilla The Nemesis travels through Deep Space and land on the planet of Antilla. Megatron orders Sunstorm to lead the Seekers into finding an ancinet weapon created by Alchemist Prime, the Lightning Bug. Sunstorm, Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet travel the dust seas of Antilla. They find the Chamber of Alchemist Prime, and enter the assumed tomb. They find a message by Emirate Xaaron. Xaaron warns the travellers that he used to be the leader of the Autobot World of Antilla, that they used the Lightning Bug to drive back the Decepticons. He mentions that was until the day they learned that a plague has been radiating off the Lightning Bug. Though The Conehead Seekers grow worry, Sunstorm calls Xaaron's bullshit and blows up the message. He enters and finds the Lightning Bug. The Seekers then take it back to Megatron aboard The Nemesis. Sunstorm mentions that there was a message, left by Xaaron. Megatron mentioned that he once saw Xaaron on the Battle of Antilla. He mentions that Xaaron has been dead for centuries, and orders the Seekers to place the Lightning Bug within the Storage. The Nemesis then takes off and flees to Earth. The Moon The Nemesis lands on the Moon. Megatron orders Demolisher and Lugnut to bring the Lightning Bug to him. They bring the weapon to Megatron. As they put it down, rust particles begin to form on their chassis. Demolisher asks what is happening, and Starfall scans him, mentioning that he's infected by an ancient plague known as "Cosmic Rust". Megatron begins to grow ill and orders someone to find Shockwave. Starfall mentions that Shockwave, Lockdown, Offroad, Knockout, and Heist are off finding an ancient weapon on Earth. Megatron then orders Starfall to find the nearest scientist and force him to find them a cure for the plague. Rust Particles then begin to form on Fallen Angel, Shatter, and Quake. Fallen Angel grabs Starfall and tells her to hurry. Starfall then leads Sunstorm, Thundercracker, and Nacelle to Earth to find the only genius scientist: Perceptor. Seoul, South Korea A Korean Dr. introduces Perceptor into an assembly of Scientists, telling him that he is the first Cybertronian to receive the Humans' Nobel Prize for creating Corrostop, a chemical that stops any corrosion on anything. Perceptor thanks the Korean Doctor as he is handed the Nobel Prize. he then shows off a live video where the Autobots Scattershot and Scamper apply Corrostop to the corroding Dongdaemun Design Plaza. Elizabeth, Sparkplug, and Natalie watch in amazement as the Corrostop de-corrodes the Plaza. Perceptor mentions that they only have enough Corrostop to cover the Plaza, but plan to make more, when they keep mining "Chemical X" from the Gases of Saturn. Then, Starfall and the Seekers arrive and attack the two Autobots. Perceptor runs to help them, and hands his Prize to Sparkplug. Starfall demands Perceptor's presence, and Scattershot refuses to tell her. Starfall then infects Scattershot with Cosmic Rust as Perceptor attacks. He is overwhelmed by the Seekers and taken Prisoner. Starfall contacts Dirge to open a GroundBridge to The Nemesis. Sunstorm drags the chained Perceptor to The Nemesis, leaving the Autobots for dead. Hoist, Rollbar, and Heatwave arrive. As Rollbar and Heatwave tend to Scamper and Scattershot, Hoist contacts Gimlin Facility and mentions that Scattershot and Scamper have fallen ill. Verity Carlo then cuts the feed. Gimlin Facility I Scattershot and Scamper are placed within containment units, under orders by Fallback. Fallback scans both Autobots, and tells them that they've been infected by Cosmic Rust. Fallback mentions that Corrostop can change the effects of the plague. As he prepares to contact Ark I, he notices Rust particles beginning to form on his body. He turns to see that Hoist, Rollbar, and Heatwave are infected as well. he orders everyone to enter the containment cell. Fallback contacts Road Rage and Raider. He tells them that they've been infected by Cosmic Rust, and need to free Perceptor, as he is the only one who can produce it. Raider tells him that Perceptor is aboard The Nemesis, on the Moon. They would need back up if they are to rescue him. Road Rage reminds Raider of the Wreckers' motto, though agrees that they'll be vastly outnumbered. Miko and Bulkhead, Rafael and Swerve, as well as Jack and Arcee enter the Medical Bay. Scattershot then sends a beam at the humans, and before everyone's eyes, are turned into transformers. Jack asks what the hell Scattershot did to them, and Fallback mentions that Scattershot developed an Outlier ability, and turned humans into transformers. Scattershot mentions that he gave them Reverse-Pretender Technology, which allows them to be human and robot. Miko finds the power awesome, though Jack remains pissed. Raf then asks Swerve to open a portal to The Moon. Swerve complies and opens one. Raf, Miko, Jack, Raider, Arcee, and Road Rage travel to The Moon. The Nemesis I Pereceptor is brought before Megatron, who demands a cure. Perceptor mentions that he concocted the cure, Corrostop, during the Great War, when Autobots were plagued by Megatron's Bionic Plague. Perceptor mentions he has some, and Megatron rips it out of Perceptor's hands. Megatron then orders Starfall to break down the formula, so they may produce more to cover themselves in it. Starfall then goes into the lab to break it down. Fully recovered, Megatron orders Airachnid to dispose of Perceptor, as he is no longer useful. Airachnid drags Perceptor off to the Moon's surface and straps him in to a harness. She then brings out her 'stingers' and tells Perceptor to kiss his skidplate goodbye. Airachnid is attacked by Arcee and both begin to fight. Airachnid contacts Soundwave, and he joins her. The Wreckers attack, and Soundwave spawns Laserbeak, Ravage, Buzzsaw, and Slugfest. Road rage then engages in Soundwave as the others fight off Soundwave's minions. Back in Gimlin Facility, Elizabeth and Natalie enter the room and begin to notice that Scattershot and Scamper are 40% covered in the plague, and are starting to disassemble. Elizabeth begins to cry, and Scattershot tells her that with the Power of the AllSpark, he's causing the Rust to slow down, on everyone. Natalie tells Elizabeth that the Wreckers have to hurry, as the AllSpark has to give out eventually. Jack gains the Outlier power of winds and sends Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flying. Miko is atatcked by Ravage and Slugfest and sends them flying after she unleashes a bolt of fire from her chest. Soundwave is sent flying by Raider and Bulkhead, after Soundwave shoots and injures Road Rage. Mainframe then uses his technological telekinesis to free Perceptor. Arcee then shoots and injures Airachnid. Airachnid tells Arcee to finish the job, but mentions that she'll do it another time, as she's busy with something else. Raider contacts Swerve and tells her to open a GroundBridge back to Gimlin Facility. Gimlin Facility II Optimus Prime greets The Wreckers and Perceptor back to Gimlin Facility, and mentions that Fort Max's first shipment of Chemical X has arrived. Perceptor then produces more corrostop, and applies some to himself. he then applies some to Miko, Raf, Jack, Bulkhead, Arcee, Raider, and Road Rage. Perceptor then produces more and applies them to the containment cells, curing the rest. Scattershot thanks Perceptor and Miko, Jack, and Raf. Scattershot offers the trio a place within The Wreckers for their deeds. The trio accepts, and Scattershot mentions that he should give them proper names. Scattershot names Miko "Hot Shot". He then names Raf "Mainframe". And he finally names Jack 'Windcharger". The trio thanks Scattershot for their names. Perceptor then tells Optimus that The Decepticons have gained the formula for Corrostop, and Optimus mentions that it cannot be used as a weapon. The Nemesis II Starfall presents Megatron with more Corrostop. She then begins to cure each Decepticon. Megatron orders The Combaticons to destroy the Lightning Bug. Meanwhile, Soundwave tells Megatron that Shockwave has returned from his mission on Earth. Megatron greets Shockwave back to The Nemesis. Shockwave thanks Megatron, and mentions that he hasn't found a weapon. Before Megatron could grow angry, Shockwave mentions that his team has travelled to Egypt and found an ancient machine that was once used by the Primes. he mentions that it is the Star Harvester. Megatron then begins to laugh maniacally... Featured Characters Decepticons * Megatron * Seekers ** Sunstorm ** Dirge ** Ramjet ** Thrust ** Thundercracker ** Nacelle * Lugnut * Demolisher * Starfall * Quake * Shatter * Fallen Angel * Soundwave ** Laserbeak ** Buzzsaw ** Ravage ** Slugfest * Onslaught Autobots * Emirate Xaaron * Perceptor * Hoist * Rollbar * Heatwave * Omnibots ** Scattershot ** Scamper ** Fallback * Wreckers ** Road Rage ** Raider ** Bulkhead ** Arcee * Optimus Prime Humans * Korean Scientist * Elizabeth Oxton * Sparkplug Witwicky * Natalie Knightley * Verity Carlo * Miko Nakadai/ Hot Shot * Jack Darby/ Windcharger * Rafael Esquivel/ Mainframe Soundtrack TBE Notes TBE